


Cover You

by stilaheyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilaheyy/pseuds/stilaheyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment from 3x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover You

Stiles has a job, he has a plan. Go to Lydia’s. Go to school. Let Chris know if he hears from Scott. Breathe in. Breathe out. One foot in front of the other and all that shit. He has to get to Lydia. She’ll be able to help. She always does, even if she doesn’t expressly mean to, which Stiles has to admit is somehow even more impressive than when she does.

He’s pulling open the door to his Jeep when a hand closes over his shoulder. If he was even slightly less numb it would have startled him right out of his shoes, but the fact of the matter is, he  _is_  numb. Utterly and completely.

"Wait," Isaac tells him. Stiles does, albeit with a little frustrated huff.

"I need to get to Lydia." There’s no time for this. They’ve wasted so much already. Every second that passes, every tickticktick that goes by is less time they have to find him. Them.

"I know. I just feel bad that I can’t go with you."

"I can take care of myself," Stiles sighs, hauling open the door and putting a foot on the guard rail to pull himself up. Again, Isaac stops him, hand stronger this time.

"I know that, it’s just… you’re important to Scott and if he can’t be with you-

"Look, I seriously don’t have time for you to ease your conscious about not being able to take me on as your charity case. My dad could already be dead. Scott’s mom-"

"I know that. That’s why… look, it’s not just about Scott. I just  _get it_. You should be with someone who gets it right now and you can’t be so just… take this, okay?”

Isaac’s holding something out to him, wadded up in a ball and practically unrecognizable until it clicks. His mouth goes dry and he’s not entirely sure why.

"You really think anything of yours is going to fit me?" he asks, turning the sweater over in his hands. It’s soft beneath his sweaty palms. Isaac smiles just a little, the corner of his mouth turning up.

"It’s kind of tight on me. Erica picked it out." The smile vanishes.

Stiles swallows down the ball of god knows what that’s suddenly clogging up his throat and nods, face a little warm and tight.

"I’ll wear it."

Isaac says nothing, just turns and walks back to the house.

—-

Later, with his dad’s badge digging indents into his hand, he wonders for a brief moment if Isaac might be the one to bring him back. They do get each other, after all. Maybe it counts for something.

But it doesn’t.

And as the girl he’s loved since third grade holds his body in a tomb of ice, he remembers the feeling of warm gray fabric draped over his shoulders and the smile that had delivered it.

The dig of her nails through his shirt brings him back.

Tethered.

Tethered.

Tethered.


End file.
